


Teacher, Teacher

by Dootland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, i meant to write porn but it turned into a fic whoops, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dootland/pseuds/Dootland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to teach Castiel how the human body works, and saying it like that makes him feel less perverted.<br/>Cas doesn't know how to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work like... Ever, so if it sucks I'm sorry lmao, but I hope you enjoy it either way.

Dean sat on the middle of the bed in their dingy motel room, watching tv. It was a gift this room had a tv, for all he cared. The old television quietly whispered the sound of some rerun of a shitty show he would never consider watching if he had other options. But, unless he wanted to watch pay-per-view porn, it was all he had. Dean, for once in his life, didn't feel like watching porn and getting his rocks off. He just wanted to sit and relax, enjoy the little time he got to himself. 

Of course, this was the exact moment Cas decided to appear. 

The fluttering of wings, even after hearing it so many times, scared the living shit out of Dean. He whipped his head toward the sound so fast he swore it could have spun right off. Seeing Cas there shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was. 

"Jesus fuck Cas, could you at least give a guy some warning?" Dean spoke quickly as he tried to tame the adrenaline from being spooked.

"Ah... My deepest apologies, Dean." Cas spoke in his usual monotone, although Dean could swear he saw a tiny glimmer of amusement at scaring him. They simply looked at one another for a few moments, waiting for the other to speak. 

"So... Whaddaya want?" Dean broke the silence with his question. Cas, for one of the first times in his life, looked uncomfortable. Maybe that's not the write word for it, Dean though. Anxious, perhaps. He shifted in place and flicked his gaze away from his usual intense eye contact to the television. 

"Just checking in, I wanted to see you." Cas spoke, shifting uncomfortable again under Deans confused gaze. This... Wasn't very Cas of Cas. He was never one to just want to see people, even if it's someone he... Dean stopped that though in its tracks. That subject was to be locked away in Dean's mind again, since it has gotten loose once again. 

"Oh.. Okay, I guess. Come, sit down" Dean scooted over and patted the spot beside him. This motel, like many others, had mistaken he and Sam for a couple and given them a large single bed rather than two smaller ones. 

Cas obliged, silently setting himself down on the mattress and looking briefly like a confused, interested bird when it squeaked. Dean thought for a second that Cas mistook the squeak for the fall of another bird trying to mate and held back his laugh. Cas seemed to notice his barely concealed grin anyway. He scrunched his eyebrows together and put on his 'is this a human thing I don't understand' face. 

"I didn't tell a joke?" The confusion was prevalent in his voice, and face, which made Dean let out his laugh, almost in a bark. "What's funny?" Cas demanded, ever needing to know how the humans worked. 

"I just had a thought that... You mistook the mattress squeak for a mating call." Dean grinned and giggled slightly at his own stupid joke. 

Cas suddenly once again looked uncomfortable. Averting his gaze, Dean could still see the anxiety in him. "Angels don't... Mate, per say. Some do, of course, but not for procreation. All of us we're created at the same time by our father. We are of a limited number." 

"Some angels get to banging, then? Why haven't you?" Of course Cas chose this moment to meet Dean's eye, making Dean want to be the one to break eye contact this time, but he didn't. He didn't even know why he asked that question. Maybe he was just hoping that- No, no. We've been over this, locked away. 

Cas briefly considered it. Why hasn't he? He'd been propositioned before, but he always rejected the propositions, since the beginning. It never interested him, he supposed. Then, he looked at Dean and... Okay, maybe it did interest him. 

"Haven't found the right angel, huh?" Dean jeered, trying to lighten the mood after Cas's prolonged silence. Then he had a thought.. Maybe, just maybe, Cas doesn't want to own his v-card. Then he allowed the locked away thoughts to escape their enclosed box. What's the worst that could happen, Cas says no? Dean gently placed his hand on Cas's crossed leg, not too high as to be invasive, but no too low as to just seem friendly. "Maybe... If you want, I could show you what to do? Teach you." 

Cas had an immediate reaction, although not necessarily the one Dean wanted. He looked at Dean wide eyed and caught in the head lights. Stuttered out something incomprehensible (Dean thought that might be the first time in his millennia long life) and fluttered away, leaving Dean alone on the bed. 

Shit.


End file.
